


【尊礼】 Burning Heart  For You  番外2：特殊旅行

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《 Burning Heart  For You》的设定是：消防员尊X外科医生礼。全文是一个正文加两个番外。此篇是终章。本文主要是描写双王的心理变化，最后决定成为家人的故事。也许有些人会觉得很平淡，也许有些人觉得OOC了，不过没关系，这篇是我的私心，想给他们一个完美的结局（毕竟笔者从没有写过求婚的章节，请见谅！）





	1. 第1页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

9月17日，是个很普通的工作日。

闹钟响起，周防尊立刻从床上起身了。身为东京第X消防队的大队长，整理完内务到出门绝不会超过十五分钟。而骨外科医生宗像礼司的生活习惯更为有条不紊些，洗漱整理仪容，吃完早餐再出门。

生活习惯迥异的两人，对彼此表现出极大的宽容和理解。没时间打扫，就定期让清洁公司打扫。没时间做饭，两人就当是约会干脆定期一起出去吃饭。有时忙碌得连亲热的时间都很少，哪怕是深夜回来后的一个拥抱，都足以慰籍彼此的心。

遗憾的是他们上班地点相距甚远，几乎不可能一起出门。不过，倒也省去了许多邻居间闲言碎语。

害怕闲言碎语？当然不是。  
宗像洗了把脸，望着镜子里的自己轻笑了一下。说起来提出来同居的也是他，两人的关系也向消防队主要成员宣布过了，这可以算是将对方列入将来人生计划的决心吧！

只是，最近的周防却有些奇怪。

他最近看电视的时候容易发呆，宗像甚至不确定他是否真的在看电视。

最近，他睡觉的时候总是悄悄地去拉着宗像的手。宗像虽然对肢体亲昵并不排斥，可是两个大男人总是手拉手，怎么想都有点……怪吧？

周防会突然跑到医院去接他。下班后，宗像在医院大门口“偶遇”他了好几次。

最近，周防还拉他去百货公司，说是要买换季的冬衣，他却总是会逛得不见踪影。两个人像是捉迷藏一样，用电话在大楼里确认彼此的位置。

对了，这是从什么时候开始的呢……？还是说，我做了什么吗？

说起来，最近的几个月，值得注意的只有那件事——小野的婚礼。  
宗像似乎有些头绪了，他深吸了口气，最后调整了领带结的位置，拿起提包准备去上班了。

走进医院大门，宗像是不允许自己再被私人生活所扰。身为外科医生的他，每天工作都很繁忙。身上担负着病患的生命与健康，容不得他半点马虎。

至于周防尊……找个机会和他好好谈一下吧！宗像礼司暗暗地想着。

============================

“听说小野的老婆怀孕了。那小子，动作好快啊！”草薙坐在单杠上面，这话是说给旁边单杠上，正在做引体向上训练的周防。

“早点让老婆怀孕生孩子，家庭就……更稳固一点嘛！”周防做完最后几个动作，也翻上去坐着，汗水把背心都湿透了，正好可以休息一下。

“家庭呐……”草薙出云丢了支烟给周防，然后给自己点上，若有所思地说：“两个人相爱就要结婚吗？现在的日本人都不太想结婚诶。”

“这是个人的选择吧！如果对方认同了这种方式生活在一起，结不结婚其实不重要吧？”周防嘴里叼着的烟微微颤动着。

“可是……要怎么才能知道对方是不是介意不结婚呢？”草薙的茶色眼镜后面，向周防投射出意味深长的视线。

“你这家伙，到底想说什么？”周防瞪了他一眼，表现出对他故意说话留半句的厌恶。  
草薙清了清嗓子，一脸认真地看着他：“你和宗像医生的事，怎么考虑的？”

“以后都在一起，没什么好考虑的。”  
周防昂起头，吐了个烟圈。天空中缓缓移动的白云，挡住了太阳光，地面上出现了一大片阴影。  
“那他呢？也是这么打算的吗？”

周防沉默着，心里却不平静。他当然知道，一个男人能对另一个男人张开腿，这意味着什么。如果再去确认宗像的决心，这未免太小家子气了。现在已经同居了，并且结束了分床睡的日子，可以说真正进入了家庭生活状态。

可是，自从两个月前参加了小野的婚礼以后……对于两个人的关系，缺乏仪式感总让人觉得轻率。但是，该以何种仪式来证明呢？周防陷入了苦思。

“可惜啊，在日本，关于同性结婚的法案，暂时都不会通过。”草薙装作平静地继续说着，其实他是对大队长的恋情最担忧的人，周防尊选择了宗像医生，就等于是赌上了前途和后半生的幸福。 

“太麻烦了……”  
只见周防从单杠上跳下去，朝办公楼走去，边走边说着：“那就去允许结婚的地方结婚。”

“喂喂～你开玩笑的吗？”草薙被他的话吓了一跳。  
然而周防只是冲着身后摆了摆手，没有回答他。

这家伙可是从不开玩笑的。  
草薙看着周防的背影苦笑着：“你想做的事，除了医院的那位，没人能拦得住？看来是我操心太过了啊……”

===================================

宗像从手术室出来，已经是傍晚8点了。今天送来的患者有些特殊，是个只有5岁的小女孩，从游乐设施上摔下来，小腿骨和手臂都有骨折，多处擦伤。因为是女孩子，尽可能地减少手术创面，还要特别小心细密的神经线。手术本身并不复杂，可是却相当费神。他摘下眼镜，为干涩的双眼滴了点儿明目滴剂，这才觉得好些了。

“叮咚。叮咚。”  
刚一开机，手机就提示短信声。宗像点开一看，原来是周防尊半小时之前发过来的。  
“手术结束后，请回电话。我在停车场等你。” 

居然还加了敬语？！  
不知道周防葫芦里卖什么药，宗像忍不住笑了一下，拨通了周防的电话。

“我可以下班了，你把车停在哪里的？”  
“C区39号车位。你快点吧，肚子好饿。”周防嘟囔着。  
“周防，今天阁下是有什么事吗？”宗像边说着将外套搭在手腕上，朝电梯厅走去。  
“等会儿你就知道了。”

本以为周防要先带他去吃饭，可是看着行车的方向却不像是要去餐厅。宗像望着道路两旁的灯火，不解地问道：“那么，我们现在要去哪里？不是说肚子饿了吗？”

“浅草的炸馒头，你吃过吗？”周防看了看宗像，继续说着，“草薙和八田前几天去买了不少回来，味道很棒。”

“所以，你的意思是——晚餐要吃炸馒头？”宗像一脸不可思议的表情地看着他，“晚上吃油炸食品，我可不敢恭维。”

“真不愧是宗像医生！又要开始上健康课了吗？”周防嘴角微微上扬，“只是想尝尝其他口味而已。”

浅草区距离日昇医院大约半小时车程，走进那里的街道，美食随处可见。即便是没什么胃口的人，也会被烤章鱼和馒头、人形烧的香味所吸引。宗像礼司上次过来，还是年初和父母家人一起去神社的时候。晚上到这一带来，没想到景象格外不同。他走在周防的身旁，不时地左右看着，竟发现许多自己从未吃过的东西。

“有什么想吃的吗？”周防注意到宗像惊奇的眼神，停下了脚步。  
“不，我还是决定先尝一下你说的炸馒头。”  
“怎么？不担心是油炸食品了吗？”  
“只吃一个不会有太大问题，人类的身体可是很坚强的！”刚才经过几家卖馒头的店面，诱人的香味和小巧玲珑的外形已经让宗像跃跃欲试了。

“想吃多少都可以，那里——前面就是了。”  
宗像顺着周防的视线看过去，那是一间约40㎡的店面，不仅有十多种炸馒头，炸年糕，还准备的有去油腻的大麦茶、柠檬水，可供客人堂食的小桌，干净整洁且环境很舒服。

“红豆馅，香芋馅，南瓜馅还有玫瑰花馅的各来5个。”  
“周防，太多了吧！？”宗像想要制止他。  
“吃不完带回去不就行了？”周防坐在他对面，有些得意地说：“怎么样，和你想的不太一样吧？”


	2. 第2页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《 Burning Heart For You》的设定是：消防员尊X外科医生礼。  
全文是一个正文加两个番外。此篇是终章。  
本文主要是描写双王的心理变化，最后决定成为家人的故事。也许有些人会觉得很平淡，也许有些人觉得OOC了，不过没关系，这篇是我的私心，想给他们一个完美的结局（毕竟笔者从没有写过求婚的章节，请见谅！）

� 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

三分钟，一盘刚做好的炸馒头端了上来，殷勤的老板还为他们倒了两杯大麦茶 。  
宗像尝了一个香芋馅儿的，口感酥脆，里面的馅儿味道是他喜欢的类型。抬眼看了看周防，他已经开始吃第三个了，红豆馅溢出的时候宗像突然想到了神经外科的淡岛医生，那位女士对红豆馅儿的喜爱相当狂热。

注意到宗像的视线，周防抬起头来：“要吃吃看吗？”  
“不了，这个太甜了。”  
“那你尝尝这个，玫瑰花馅儿的吧！”周防对站在唇角的豆馅儿毫不在意，夹起一个馒头递到他的嘴边。

“.......诶？”  
宗像有些难为情地看了看周围，幸好客人们都只顾品尝美食，并没有人看他。周防尊那表情一看就是故意的，鎏金的双眼正意味深长地看着他。那目光火热且专注，宗像没办法拒绝只好张开嘴，咬住馒头的边缘，然后立刻用小碟子接住。

“周防，你干什么？”宗像瞪着周防，压低声音说。  
那男人停下了吃东西的动作，饶有兴趣地看着宗像：“没什么意思。就是，想这么做了。馒头好吃吗？”  
“你今天，不是专门来吃这个的吧？”宗像推了下镜架，表情颇为严肃地看着他。

“跟我来吧！”周防让老板把剩下的馒头装好，冲他使了个眼色。

其实在来浅草的路上，宗像就有所感觉。要吃美食，东京每个区都有不少。而浅草这个地方，神社才是真正名气的所在。站在神社的大门前，宗像抬头看了看鸟居上方的巨大灯笼，将整个建筑的雄浑气势映照了出来，踏进门槛立刻就感觉这里和外面的繁华街市截然不同的气息。

线香的味道幽微，在空气中若有似无的飘散着，不知道从哪里传来的风铃声打破宁静，还有不远处的人们的低语声。月光洒下来，连植物都显得静谧庄严。

“今天9月19号，是什么特别的日子吗？为什么要来神社？”宗像和他并肩走着，这时间的神社里已经没什么人了，越往里走越安静。

“宗像，我的父母亲人很早就过世了。我现在一个人，就连做手术都只能由消防总队负责人来签字。说到拜神，我一次都没来过。”周防站在祈愿树下，默默地点了支烟，他的声音很低沉，透着淡淡地悲伤。

“你怎么会是一个人呢？”宗像轻声应着，“不是，还有我吗？”

“嗳，说的也是。所以，从下一个新年开始，你和我一起来神社吧！”

原来是这件事。  
宗像转到他的面前，对面的灯笼幽暗的光线照在他身上，长长的睫毛翕动了几下，他轻笑着说：“你是不是还想说，以后如果再遇到手术，希望由我来签字呢？”

那红发男人握住他的手，微凉的触感很是舒服，“不行吗？”

“法律意义上是不行的。”  
侧面的走廊里传来悉悉索索的脚步声，宗像轻轻地将手抽回来。

“你这个人......”  
虽然有些破坏气氛，不过他说的也是事实。周防的手在脑袋上抓了一把，拉着宗像的胳膊往外走：“算了，回去吧！”

在往家走的路上，周防尊发现宗像的心情似乎很好。他脸上泛起的淡淡笑意，还有紫水晶般美丽的双瞳，在两旁不断闪退的路灯灯光下显得充满了神秘感。

“宗像，草薙出云的爸爸9月30日满50岁，他想让我们一起去参加生日party，地点在伦敦。当然，机票由他们承担。你愿意和我一起去吗？”

医生沉思了片刻后，有些为难地说：“突然要出国的话，我需要向医院提出休假申请。”

“不会耽误太多时间。29号的机票，10月3日回来。”周防趁转动方向盘的空档朝副驾驶看了一眼，“宗像，我希望你能我一起去。”

周防尊那慎重其事的语气，让人无法拒绝他。这应该是他第一次用那么认真的表情邀请他，并且是不想被他拒绝的请求口吻。

“我知道了。”

宗像修长的中指推了下镜架，视线转向车窗外，心里默默地计划着请假的事。浅草之行，他终于弄清楚了周防尊变得奇怪的原因，现在也有种如释重负的感觉。

他就是这样一个外表粗犷其实内心和细腻的男人啊……

今天周防尊提到了上次在群马县救火任务中受伤的事。那时的自己，真的害怕就此失去他。完成了医生的职责之后，何尝不是想承担起家属的责任，照料他守护他？只不过，现今的社会对于同性之间的恋爱关系并不认可，甚至是很不宽容。生活中会许多不便，将在以后的岁月中慢慢显露出来。

很多现实的问题，并不是一句“我爱你”能够解决。

“我爱你”这三个字，还从来没有对谁说过。这让人害羞的爱语，能说得出口吗？宗像不由地紧张起来。

周防虽不知道宗像此刻在想什么，可是他看到车窗玻璃上，映出他白皙俊美的脸上漾起了足以让人安心的温柔笑靥。

==================================

9月29日凌晨四点，两个人登上了飞往伦敦的飞机。经过十几个小时的旅程，终于到达了伦敦。长时间的飞机折腾，时差问题让两个人都显得有些疲惫。

“周防，我带你去酒店吧！”  
和宗像猜的差不多，机场并没有人接机。周防的日式英语和的士司机交流起来很不顺畅，眉间的皱纹变深使他的表情显得很恐怖，眼看着要引发争端。宗像赶忙拉住周防的胳膊，微笑着将他带向另一辆出租车。

“竟然听不懂我说话，真是的！我说的不是英语吗？”周防尊有些恼火地叹了口气。  
宗像强忍着笑，看着周防的窘态：“这边的日本人也蛮多的，英国人也许更喜欢阁下说日语。”

“咳咳！既然你那么熟，等会儿先带我去吃饭吧！”周防清了清嗓子，抓了抓有些乱的头发。毕竟飞机上的饭食让人难以忍受，此刻最想解决的是填饱肚子的问题。

“但愿你能喜欢腌牛肉和威尔士干酪。”  
“哼，总不至于难以下咽吧！”  
宗像挑起眼角，他那故作神秘的眼神让周防心中升起不祥的预感。

这个城市宗像曾经来过几次，基本都是为了参加学习和培训。旅行出国，这是第一次来。明媚的阳光洒在英伦风情的街道，几年来似乎从没有改变。泰晤士河在城市间蜿蜒而过。不一会儿，他们经过了南华克桥，慢慢行驶到城市的深处。

酒店的风格很现代，这是间普通的商务酒店，最大的优点是可以看到泰晤士河和千禧桥。两人安顿好行李，宗像开始介绍这里的食物，但是周防却显得有些心不在焉。

“宗像，你没什么话要问我吗？”周防打断了他，靠墙站着点了支烟。说真的，周防很奇怪为什么，宗像竟什么都没说。

“唔？先吃饭。”  
宗像站的位置正好迎着太阳，金边镜框后的一双紫瞳神态淡然。周防点了点头，他们的关系已经在不知不觉中，近到几个眼神，几个动作，几句话，宗像就能明白他的意图。

“说的是呢！你要负责推荐哦！”周防丢开烟头。  
“阁下刁钻的口味，我可不敢保证。”宗像轻笑着拉开了房间的门，径直走了出去。


	3. 第3页

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《 Burning Heart For You》的设定是：消防员尊X外科医生礼。  
全文是一个正文加两个番外。此篇是终章。  
本文主要是描写双王的心理变化，最后决定成为家人的故事。也许有些人会觉得很平淡，也许有些人觉得OOC了，不过没关系，这篇是我的私心，想给他们一个完美的结局（毕竟笔者从没有写过求婚的章节，请见谅！）

� 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

9月30号，周防尊和宗像礼司在伦敦逛了一整天，所到之处品尝美食，拍照留念，最后来到威斯敏斯特大桥。夕阳照过来，将大笨钟也染成了橙红色。直到此时，两人才察觉已经走得脚发酸，真有些疲累了。

周防倚在桥墩上，看着身边沉醉在美景中的人，犹豫了片刻后缓缓开口：“宗像，其实……”

“其实，这次来伦敦并不是为了草薙吧？”  
微风吹来，拂动宗像墨蓝色发丝，他推了下鼻梁上的镜架，望着远处的鸣笛的轮渡。

“你早就知道了？”周防眯起了眼睛。  
“那个地方，你会带我去吧？”宗像挺直身体双手插在裤袋里，微笑中露出期许的神情。

“……是啊，再不去就没有时间了。”周防将烟盒递向宗像，待对方抽出一支后，掏出了打火机。

在日本工作的时候，两人连像样的约会都很少，更别说旅行了。能像现在这样，漫步在街头，欣赏异域美景，不能不说是弥足珍贵的回忆了。

宗像看了看周防，他的红发在夕阳中显得更红了，略微消瘦的侧脸还有高高的鼻梁，眉心时而紧蹙，眼神锐利强势，让人只一眼就能看出他坚毅的性格。

周防尊这样的人，绝不会因为一时冲动就选择和男人在一起。他一旦做出了决定，就不会后悔。他身上总有种火焰般的气息，如同那颗火热的心一般，深深地温暖了宗像礼司。

和他在一起，成为他重要的人，是件幸运的事。

“谢谢你，周防。”  
宗像呓语般的喃喃自语，随着唇间溢出的烟雾，融进晚风中慢慢飘散远去。

===================================

10月1日，周防尊和宗像礼司在伦敦注册结婚了。多年后再想起当时的情景，他们依然会情不自禁地相视而笑。

站在Register Office门口，周防像是做最后的确认，难得一见的紧张表情：“进去以后，就不能再反悔了哦。”

“就算我说要反悔，你也不会允许吧！”  
都走到这里了，他还在说什么啊？宗像忍不住笑了一下。

“那倒是。”  
彼此对视着，眼神中没有丝毫的犹豫和怀疑，接着两人一前一后走了进去，各种需要填写的表格，还要递交材料和照片等等繁琐的手续完成出来，竟用了3小时之久。  
........  
“以后的日子，拜托了。”周防吸了口烟，透过烟雾看着宗像。  
“彼此彼此。请阁下以后不要这样任性了，随时拉人出国什么的，我可受不了，呵呵！”对方打趣般地笑了笑。

“不用你说！这地方我也不想再来了。”周防并不喜欢这里，没有一顿饭是吃痛快的。  
“据说通过审核之后，还要来办婚礼。”宗像双手插进口袋里，提醒着他。

“啧！好麻烦！我们又不是基督教徒.......”提到这个，头皮都发麻。眼看着对面有出租车驶过来，周防一把将他拽进车里。

“喂！这是要去哪儿？”  
“吵死了！跟我走就对了。”周防冲他使了个眼色。

好吧。宗像双手抱在胸前，饶有兴趣地看他故弄玄虚。

再次回到威斯敏斯特大桥上时，周防和宗像两人肩并肩默默地向前走着。10月份的伦敦，即便有太阳的日子里，秋风吹来也是很冷的，宗像扣紧大衣的扣子。直到步行至桥梁的中间，他停了下来，半开玩笑地说：“周防，你这是……要让我陪你走到河对岸去吗？”

周防转过身，立刻感觉到迎面吹来的河风湿漉漉的，远处的有乌云渐渐飘向伦敦的上空。他笔直地望向宗像礼司，眼神坚定的，诚恳地注视着那个男人。好一会儿，他才舔了下嘴唇缓缓开口。  
“宗像，生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。呵呵，选在我生日当天结婚，你可不像是那么浪漫的人。”宗像轻笑着，推了下镜架。

“以后，我们是真正的家人了。”

周防的话语很温柔，轻拂过宗像的心。  
他微微张着嘴，却说不出话来。尽管这是他预料之中的结果，可是脸依然烧得厉害，心跳得好快。

两人眼神交错着，沉默中似乎读懂了对方的深情。  
终于，宗像点了点头，微笑着朝周防走了过去。  
“是，我们是真正的家人了。”他一边说着，朝周防伸出自己的左手，“那么，进行下一个环节了吧！”

只见周防从大衣内侧的口袋里拿出一个小盒子，将里面的戒指拿出来。那是一枚男式白金指环，在阳光的照射下发出耀眼光芒。  
没有过多的话语，周防拉过宗像的左手，小心地戴在无名指上，他的手指修长骨骼优美，那枚戒指使那双手更加美丽了。

“没想到阁下的眼光还不错，连尺寸都很合适。”宗像抬起手，微笑着称赞道。前段时间突然爱抓他的手，就是因为这个吧！——“终究是我太迟钝啊！”他暗暗地想。

“啰嗦！”大概是有些不好意思，周防皱起眉嘟囔着，转身就要走，可是宗像却拉住了他的手。  
“周防，我爱你。”  
“......这个啊，我知道。”周防轻声应着，拇指在他的掌心摩挲着。

宗像轻轻地抚摸着那粗硬的大手，手背上的伤痕如同勋章一般炫耀着主人的勇猛。片刻后，他从口袋里拿出事先准备好的戒指，戴在周防的无名指上。  
周防感觉到他的手在颤抖着，他那强作镇定的样子真是格外可爱。

“结婚戒指，阁下不会是想自己戴吧？”  
“宗像，你……”  
“我擅自在戒指的内侧，刻上了我的名字。如果你觉得不妥，我可以再去调换。”

“不用，这样挺好。不过，你竟然知道我的手指尺码，真是稀奇。”  
周防嘴角勾起一丝微笑，他轻轻转动着手上的戒指。他为自己买的戒指，还放在衣服口袋里呢！能从宗像那里得到戒指，这让他太意外了。

“唔？你在怀疑我的专业水平吗？”  
宗像一副专家的表情望着周防，眼角微微上扬笑意粲然：“别忘了，我可是骨外科医生。”  
“走吧！伦敦这鬼天气，太讨厌了！”  
“现在去哪儿？”  
“既然交换了戒指，就该下一个环节了！”  
“下一个环节？”宗像怔怔地看着他。

“下一个环节，该回酒店了！宗像。”周防凑近宗像的耳畔，沙哑的嗓音撩拨着他的心。  
这家伙，难道是想.......  
宗像的脸微微泛红，垂下了眼睫。

无论再勇敢的人，也会有胆怯的一面呢！  
无论再强势的人，也会有害羞的一面呢！  
其实没什么奇怪的。  
他们单纯就是，陷入了爱情而已。

===========================

“周防！周……”  
房间里男人的喘息声此起彼伏，断断续续地呻吟声从被子里传出，甜腻地叫着周防的名字，他正处在极度欢愉的状态中，亢奋着，颤抖着。

宗像紧紧抓住被角，大张着嘴拼命呼吸着。随着男人的动作，腰部以下涨得厉害，本能地轻摆着，这身体似乎不再是自己，只希望能获得更多。他大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛着，无法抗拒肉穴深处产生强烈的刺激。身体内壁已经被周防的肉刃撬开，大举进犯着。即便是没有碰到前端，涨红的性器也开始不断溢出精液。

“舒服了吧？可以……去了！”被他强力的收缩弄得腰眼发酸，过于浓密的快感涌上来，周防下颌骨和喉结颤动着，传出一阵阵低哑的低吟声。在快要高潮之际，突然探到宗像身前，抓住那渴望安慰的部分，有些粗鲁地连同囊带一起，湿嗒嗒地揉搓起来。

“尊！轻——唔！”  
下身突然被爱抚，宗像忍不住惊叫起来，声音里明显漾起水音。他知道自己又射精了，情欲如同海啸般冲击着大脑，双膝剧烈地晃动了一下，无法支撑着向前滑出去。今天的周防似乎不肯轻易放过他，两个人像发情的野兽一样交欢着，从浴室到床上，整个房间里都充斥着精液的气味。

紧紧交缠在一起的两人，淫糜且疯狂。

周防慢慢地趴在宗像身上，享受着高潮的余韵，此刻心脏跳得好快，感觉就快要燃烧起来了。扣住他的手指，指节彼此交叠，黏腻地亲吻着他汗湿透的脊背，将脸贴在那漂亮的蝴蝶骨上摩挲着。

好一会儿宗像都无法动弹，眼眶里的涌出泪水模糊了视线。他身体轻轻颤抖着，好像周防炽热的体温已经渗入了灵魂。

被他灼伤，被他掠夺。享受他的给予，享受他的爱……  
始于温存，止于狂乱的性爱，将两人的肉体紧紧地结合在一起，连心跳好像都开始同步，宗像已经分不清那热情有力的心跳声到底是谁的了。

被他救赎，被他吸引。 沉迷在与他的追逐，深陷在爱欲中无法自拔……  
周防握住他的手，修长的手指亲昵地碰触着。沉默中，将呼吸融合在一起。情不自禁地将他抱得更紧些，轻舔着那红透了的耳尖低语着。  
“宗像，我也爱你。”  
“嗳，我早就知道......”

夜色阑珊，月色朦胧，泰晤士河水静静流淌着，见证了这对来自异乡恋人的爱情。他们无名指上的戒指，泛着幸福的光泽。


End file.
